Genesis from that Night
by someone88
Summary: In the beginning it all started with that one meeting.And yet it grew to be more. To think that everything started at that bar, that night...What was Natsuki thinking?She was suppose to be THE Duran and yet...Everything changed after that night...ShizNat?


**Genesis from that Night **

**Chapter 1**

**That One Night**

In the middle of the city a lone building stood tall. From the outside anyone would think of it as a high class restaurant that people come in and out of for things like business meetings or for entertainment, in other words important dates. However most things in this world are not what they seem to be, this building is a classic example of that. The Carnival was a book that could not be judged by its cover, it is also the name of that certain building. It was indeed an important place. It could even be called high class place, the Carnival, but not a high class restaurant. The reason for that was because it was a bar, a high class bar.

The Carnival, even though it wasn't a high class restaurant, was a place for the young and old to enjoy and meet there, as long as you had money and were of age. That or you had connections. Natsuki had connections and money but she wasn't of age yet. She was just 18 and the legal age was, unfortunately for Natsuki, 21. However since she was so well-known at the Carnival, it didn't matter. The people there got used to her and she became known as Duran, short for Durante THE Night.

Inside the Carnival the music rang though the ears of everyone there, whether it is the people at the bar, the people at the tables, or the people dancing. In the crowd of dancers an infamous raven hair girl was moving her body to the beat of the music, capturing the eyes of all those around her, male and female. A few of those fans of hers even had the courage to ask her to dance with them, and being the person she was she complied and allowed them that pleasure.

But all this was put to a stop when the raven hair girl felt a hand on her right shoulder, signaling that the owner of that hand wanted her to pause what she was doing. That did not make the raven hair girl happy at all. In fact being stopped from enjoying herself was not something many or any until this point would dare to do if they recognized her. Just as she was going to turn around and beat the hell out of whomever it was, starting with a black eye, that person spoke and fortunately for that redhead the raven hair girl recognized the voice.

"Yo, pup! Having fun?" The redhead questioned and smirked.

The raven hair girl challenged that smirk with a smirk of her own and answered. "I was, until you came that is."

Feigning a hurt expression the redhead joked. "AW! You hurt me! I mean here I was worrying sick about you just to find you here, dancing!"

The raven hair girl chuckled at the redhead's poor attempt and got closer and closer. Then as she got close enough she bent toward the redhead's ear and whispered in a deep and husky voice. "I didn't know that you cared about me that much Nao."

Nao blushed a little bit but then realized what the raven hair girl was trying to do and pushed her away. "Hey! You know that I'm not going to fall for that right?"

It was the raven hair girl's turn to fake a hurt expression and then laughed. "I never know because it might work, right?"

Nao joined in the laughter. "Yeah, in your dreams, Kuga!"

"Hmm…" Natsuki said, putting on a serious thinking face. "I don't know you were pretty convincing just now, with the blushing and everything…"

That stopped Nao's laughing and she attempted to change the subject. "Well, whatever let's go grab a drink."

Natsuki, having her share of fun already, nodded and followed Nao to the bar. They sat down and the bartender greeted them.

"Hey, Duran, Juliet, the usual?"

"Yeah." Nao and Natsuki answered together and the bartender left to make their drinks. As soon as the bartender was out of sight Natsuki spoke up.

"Hey how come you get the short name and I get stuck with Durante the Night?"

"What's wrong with Durante the Night? I think it's a great name or are you saying I don't have a naming sense?!"

"No! That's not it but isn't it a bit long?"

"Well yeah I guess but don't people call you Duran for short anyways?"

Natsuki sighed. She knew that this wasn't going to get her anywhere so she asked something else. "How did you come up with that name anyways?"

"Oh! That's easy! Remember I told you that I was made to take that Spanish class by that old hag?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well… I thought that if I had to learn it either way then I should put it to use!"

"Wait so my name's supposed to mean something in Spanish?!"

"Yeah, it means during and you know what the night means right? So in all it means 'during the night'! Cool right?"

"…"

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I could've called you 'Durante la noche' instead ya know! Or worse for you, perro-chan, meaning doggy-chan!"

"Ok, ok I got it! It's a great name happy?"

As Nao was going to push the subject on further the bartender came and saved the day, well Natsuki's at least, by bring them their drinks. When the raven hair girl finished her drink in a flash she set the cup down but as fate played its hand in things a certain someone caught her eyes. Natsuki stood up, paid for her drink, and attempted to leave to go to the person that caught her eyes but she didn't forget about Nao yet.

"Hey, Nao I'll see you later ok?"

Nao sighed knowing what Natsuki was going to do. "Let me guess you're going to have fun with someone again for one night then dump them before the night even ends? Pup you know that's a bad habit of yours right?"

"You're making me sound bad! They know it's a one night thing, I know it's a one night thing, it's a mutual one time relationship! Isn't that why you call me Durante the Night? THE Night means one night only!"

"Whatever it's your life, but one day you're going to regret this. Don't say I didn't warn you, I just did!" Nao yelled as Natsuki left for her prize.

Natsuki ignored Nao's words and went to the person that caught her eyes. When she arrived at the table that the person was sitting at she saw a breathtaking sight. Silky chestnut hair graced the girl with crimson red eyes that seemed to drown Natsuki when looked into. That red eyed goddess looked at Natsuki, crimson eyes stared into emerald ones. This movie-like scene was ruined when Natsuki finally spoke snapping the other girl out of her thoughts.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Ara, why certainly,…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Durante the Night, Duran for short, and you are?"

"Ara, Duran-san, I'm Shizuru."

"Just Duran is fine, Shizuru-san."

"Ara, then Duran should call me just Shizuru."

"Fair enough." Natsuki ended and led Shizuru to the dance floor.

After that Natsuki and Shizuru hit it off just fine, they had a great time and enjoyed each other's company, in fact there was without a doubt that the both of them were falling for each other. If left a little longer then who knows what would happen? But that was one thing that would remain a mystery for Nao just had to come and pull Natsuki away just when everything was getting good, not even letting her say bye to Shizuru.

When they were out of sight Natsuki lashed out at Nao. "What was that for?!"

"Hey calm down pup! Mai just called and said Ms. Maria is coming to check everyone's rooms so we need to hurry back!"

Natsuki wanted to stay and enjoy her time with Shizuru but her fear of Ms. Maria won out.

"Fine let's go." With that they hurried back to their school dorms.

The last night, even though they got back in time, Natsuki and Nao still had on their outing clothes and reeked of alcohol, so Ms. Maria found out that they sneaked out and punished them.

A busty orange hair girl sighed and walked up to the raven hair girl's desk. "See? I told you, Natsuki, you should've come back sooner!"

"Mai! I get it already so just drop it! Ms. Maria's lecture was bad enough!" Natsuki groaned hiding her face away from the sunlight that came from the window in the classroom.

Mai, being such a good friend just had to point something else out. "Natsuki you have a hangover don't you? See my point if you hadn't gone out drinking then…"

Just when Natsuki thought it would never end Nao burst into her classroom. "Hey pup, Mai did you hear? They fired that old man and there's a new homeroom teacher for ya'll!" As Nao was going to elaborate the bell rang. "Oh well… I tell you more after class!"

Everyone got into their seats and waited for the new teacher with anxiousness, everyone but Natsuki. She didn't really care who the teacher was so she just stared out of the window with an indifferent look, thinking about the crimson eyed goddess she met last night. Just as sleep was about to take over her the door opened and revealed their new teacher. The new teacher walked to the board and wrote out her name then proceeded to speaking with the class.

"Ara, I'm pleased to meet all of you, my name is Fujino Shizuru, and you can call me Fujino-sensei. As you all know I am your new homeroom teacher, I hope we get along."

Natsuki's head snapped when she heard that familiar accent and voice. Slowly she slumped down in her seat hoping that she wouldn't be recognized. Thoughts wrestled in her head.

_It's her! What should I do? Should I stay and hope she doesn't see me? Should I try to sneak out and pray to the gods that she doesn't notice?! What should I do?! _

Now it was official, Natsuki went into panic mode.

Will Natsuki be seen? What will happen if Shizuru recognize Natsuki? Will they continue what they left off last night even if they were student and teacher? How will they react? Or can everything be prevented by Natsuki sneaking out? If so then how long can Natsuki keep it up?

Author's Notes:

So what do you think so far? Is it ok? Is it good? Is it bad? Please give me your opinions. Oh and what do you think Natsuki should do? Should I keep writing or is this story that bad? Either way thanks for reading. Please review and read my other stories if you have time.


End file.
